


Dieu ne me Laisse Pas Mourir

by lunaofthemiste



Series: The Booty Shorts Chronicles [1]
Category: Battle for London in the Air (Roleplay)
Genre: Bad Ending, Booty Shorts Timeline, Epistolary, Gen, Immortal Illuminati AU, Mental Breakdown, Murder, casefic, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaofthemiste/pseuds/lunaofthemiste
Summary: A semi-epistolary casefic from the IIA files."I dreamed you (Luna) wrote a 5500-word fic about this." -sakuuya on December 6, 2020
Series: The Booty Shorts Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181549
Kudos: 5





	1. Dr. Irving Suttler's Office, 1 July 2019

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sakuuya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuuya/gifts).



“Hey.”

Irving looked up bleakly from Baby’s fur to see who was at his door  _ this _ time. It had already been a stressful day, the most Irving could think of in recent history. If he didn’t have so much to do he would have been home already, trying not to think about any of it. Sighing, he put on his glasses so he could actually see who was there.

Jaydyn stood at the door, balancing a box with one hand while closing the door behind them with the other, all while their laptop was precariously tucked under one arm. “I sent you an email a few hours ago, and you haven’t responded, so I figured I’d check to see if everything was okay,” they explained, bending down to pet Baby, who had since jumped off of Irving’s lap to greet them. 

“And what do you think?” Irving asked, sighing heavily.

“I think that whatever you’re feeling, the whole office has it too. It’s never been this quiet before,” Jaydyn shrugged, placing the box on the edge of Irving’s desk and opening it. “I thought you might be hungry, so I grabbed a pizza from the conference room.”

“They ordered pizza? After the events today there’s hardly a cause for celebration,” Irving frowned, but still took a slice, careful not to rip the cheese. He really wasn’t hungry and had lost his appetite a few hours ago, but he wanted to be polite.

“It’s for everyone working late, which includes us,” Jaydyn explained, sitting down on the chair in front of the desk and taking a pizza slice as well. They took a bite of the pizza while opening their laptop. “I think I sent you everything you need for the paperwork but I can definitely send more,” they said after swallowing.

“Let me check,” Irving said, opening up his email and checking the files. After confirmation, he nodded. “That should be it, we need evidence of what happened since it was on our property. We’ll include a write-up as well since I doubt anyone wants to watch it happen.”

“It’s just a little too close to home for my taste,” Jaydyn agreed. “I didn’t think anything like this could happen here,” they admitted after a beat. “Especially with a doctor.”

“Part of me is surprised something like this didn’t happen sooner,” Irving admitted, though he didn’t want to. “I mean, it’s happened before. You weren’t here for the betting, but it was a lot back then. We were supposed to put a stop to it, but no one wanted to.”

Jaydyn frowned. “They bet on his death? That seems...I don’t know, wrong somehow.”

“On who would kill him, to be more precise. He had wronged a fair amount of people by the time of his first demise, so you can understand how that might have been enough to send someone over the edge.”

They nodded, “Was he the front-runner?” Jaydyn asked eventually.

“One of them,” Irving nodded. “There were several, to be honest. As far as I know, the betting hadn’t started again, likely due to Director O’Rourke’s vague threats and him just not being in the office long enough. I’m sure plenty of people thought about it, though.”

Jaydyn sighed. “Is part of it my fault?”

Irving frowned, confused. “How so?”

“I taught Beck how to use the internet. I mean, he knew some, but he didn’t know about online shopping so I helped him,” Jaydyn explained. “Same with Tumblr, I think.”

“Oh, absolutely not,” Irving shook his head. “I doubt anyone could have foreseen these strange events. He could have found the websites on his own eventually, or some other variation of these events could have happened.”

Jaydyn raised an eyebrow. “You mean a murder followed by an apparent...suicide?”

“I don’t know if it qualifies as that. I believe he had an aneurysm, which is my current professional opinion,” Irving sighed. He rarely used his doctorate nowadays, and it felt odd to be one of the only people in the office with one. “We won’t know until we get the test results, but I’m not running that.”

“I forgot, you’re a doctor too,” Jaydyn said, looking down at the files on Irving’s desk. “Do you need help?”

“I would be foolish not to take it,” Irving shrugged, gesturing to the box on the ground. “Those are Beck’s personal effects, see if there’s anything of value. We need to look at this situation from all sides to see what happened here.”

Jaydyn shrugged, looking down at the box. Inside the box were various items that someone had pulled from Beck’s on-campus apartment. Irving had no idea how useful any of the items would be, but  _ something _ had to be worthwhile. If he knew Beck, which he unfortunately did all too well, there would be some sort of written message of his thought process. He watched Jaydyn pick up one of the notebooks in the box, and they laughed once they opened it.

“Is there something wrong?” Irving asked, surprised.

Jaydyn snorted. “I can’t read this.”

“It’s not English?” Beck did know a few other languages, but his understanding wasn’t very good. 

“Um, I’m not sure it’s a language,” Jaydyn said, turning the book around for Irving to see.

Irving sighed when he looked at the pages. “Oh, that’s his handwriting. His cursive was always hard to read.” 

“This? Ugh, it’s horrible,” Jaydyn groaned. “We’re going to have to digitize this.”

“I know,” Irving agreed to both statements.

“Can you read it?” they asked.

Irving sighed again. “Unfortunately.”

“We’re trading, then,” Jaydyn said, standing up so they could look at Irving’s computer. “I’ll work on the footage write-up, you read this and see if there was any...well, anything.”

Irving would have done literally anything else than read Beck’s journals, but the priority of his job ranked higher than his personal needs. “Very well,” he agreed, swapping seats with Jaydyn. As he sat down and opened the notebook, he searched for clues in Beck’s passages, something that would explain what happened.

Luckily, he didn’t have to look very long.


	2. Excerpts from the Diary of Lord Thaddeus Beck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following passages are selected and transcribed from the diary of Lord Thaddeus Beck, written before his second untimely death. -IS

**19 June 2019**

I am entirely, utterly appalled!

It is one thing to be forced to complete a medical examination against one’s will. It is an entirely separate affair when the one completing your examination is none other than the very man who pierced your heart in cold blood, a detail that Irving left out when he requested I attend the examination today. To be honest, I was surprised Anil was even still allowed in the organization, for the clear betrayal of our core values that took place all those years ago.

But then again, I suppose it does some good that Anil has been removed from fieldwork, presumably due to my previous and unfortunate demise. Being in administration would prevent an incident such as mine from happening again as it is so difficult to murder while being observed from all angles.

Alas, when I showed up for my appointment today I was ambushed by the man, who rudely told me that I was late for my appointment when it was clear that his timepiece was simply early. I quickly fled from the scene in order to save myself from the man that once carved out my heart, but I know he will strike again. I best make preparations in case he does so, namely barring the door to prevent him from attacking. Better yet, next time I shall strike first!

As soon as my weapons certification is reinstated.

* * *

**21 June 2019**

I am always so amazed at the newfangled inventions of the times I now find myself in. It is now possible to learn anything, such as lock-picking, at the tip of your fingers. Before, it would take a trip to a library to find such knowledge. I do suppose this knowledge does have downfalls. Today, I was attempting to watch another video on lock-picking, as no one ever is a master of their craft until they thoroughly research it, my video was rudely interrupted. This interruption caused me to throw my phone away from me.

My phone was retrieved by Jaydyn, who is the IT Head, whatever that means, and they explained that what I had just witnessed was a ‘screamer’. Apparently, screamers are common on the internet these days. Why someone would need to use such a device to scare someone is quite frankly beyond my understanding, but I will, unfortunately, admit that it did do its job.

I had mentioned offhand that I needed to find time to travel to purchase new clothing, as most of mine was unfortunately burned in the pyre after my previous death. Currently, it has been an utter nightmare trying to find any of my old valuables. I know that someone likely kept some of them, including my violin and taxidermies, but no one has answered my flier thus far. Additionally, I find it hard to believe that everything was of no value to those at the pyre - what about my prized lock of Lord Byron’s hair? Surely someone kept that for their own personal use. 

Jaydyn explained to me that it was now possible to purchase goods and services online. They brought me to a website called ‘Amazon’ and explained that I could purchase anything I needed directly from the website. This will certainly be useful when I begin furnishing my new living situation. There are also websites where people craft items, how charmed!

* * *

**24 June 2019**

Part of my other entry into this modern online world is a blogging website. Once again, Jaydyn showed this to me, though apparently they have already shown this to Irving, who brushed off my eagerness by explaining that he had ‘work to do,’ which is a terrible excuse. Perhaps he is still upset that I left my appointment, though I was completely within my right to do so.

Today, while I was perusing the website, I came across the most remarkable item. You see, fashion has evolved since my untimely death, and it is now appropriate to make a statement with one’s clothes, though I believe I always made a clear statement with mine. These statements nowadays are bold and direct, usually printed letters across a shirt. I’ve seen several of these types of clothing around the office, usually worn by Jaydyn.

This particular piece of clothing was the most direct I had seen so far. It was a pair of what I assume are modern pantaloons, with the phrase ‘God Won’t Let Me Die’ written on the backside. I will admit, when I first saw these, I was in total astonishment. They were absolutely remarkable, succinct, and to the point.

While I do not recall meeting God or any god while I was deceased, I am confident in the belief that he did not let me die, since death is forever. What I experienced seemed to be a brief pause. Perhaps I was being put on the sidelines until I was needed in the future, like an extended nap.

I was also advised to start listing my tasks to ‘increase workflow’ or something. I will admit that I was not paying attention to the Human Resources presentation that Irving was showing today.

Tasks at hand:

  1. Research ‘BTS’ to assist in befriending Jaydyn
  2. Complete weapon certification
  3. Obtain an assignment



* * *

**26 June 2019**

I have begun the process of buying back my items or purchasing new ones for my new flat. It is smaller than what I am used to, and I am not enthused by the idea of having Anil as my neighbor, but I am sure that I can make it as lavish as I would like. 

Of course, I am decorating to hide my sadness. I attempted to obtain weapon certification but was told very harshly that I would need to complete a medical examination for that to happen. I pleaded with the Director, who is now the Irishman not married to Faye, but he used some very harsh language to tell me that if I wanted to remain in this organization I would need to be examined.

The director simply does not understand what could happen if I am alone and unarmed in a room with that man! He will kill me again, I am sure of it. Unfortunately, I needed to agree to the appointment in order to continue my work. Until then, I will brainstorm an appropriate idea to distract me or protect me.

~~~~

I must confess that an idea did cross my mind, though it is admittedly absurd. The pantaloons I had mentioned embroidered with the phrase ‘God Won’t Let Me Die’, or shorts as I am now aware they are called, are available to purchase. An item of clothing such as these would surely allow me to both blend into modern society, but would also send a clear message stating that I am simply not able to perish. The statement is so bold and confident that I believe it would give me all of the encouragement I need to take down any foe.

Purchasing these shorts is a worthwhile investment and I am eager to receive them.

* * *

**29 June 2019**

I do wish today had gone better. After some research, I decided that I was well-informed on the ‘BTS’ that Jaydyn spoke of, which obviously stood for Behind the Scenes. In preparation for this conversation, I spent hours recalling my times spent backstage at several productions over the years. Surely, this collection of tales would win me over with them.

Unfortunately, the BTS that I was referring to was not the BTS that they hold in such high regard. They were, apparently, referring to a group of musicians that hail from another country abroad. When I inquired for more information, they denied my request harshly. All I desire is a friendship, especially with someone who is so ‘current’ with the times.

When I went to complain about this injustice to Irving, I discovered that his office was no longer occupied and he did not leave a note stating his return time on the door. I inquired around the office but no one would inform me of his whereabouts. Instead, I was told to send an email inquiry, which I did. Of course, Irving never responded to any of my ten emails. What am I to do?

~~~~

Oh, joyous day! After nights of waiting in bated breath, my new shorts have arrived. I will admit that they are shorter than I had pictured, and certainly a bit tighter, but the message is so clear along the posterior that it was certainly a worthwhile purchase. I tried them on for scale and am eager to wear them out into the world. 

A surprise like this is truly an enhancement to my day, despite the lack of a response from Irving. There is something about these shorts that makes me feel as if I am truly embracing the modern era. I fully intend to find a worthwhile occasion to wear them in the near future, it will be a way to show that I am ready for field work once again as I have blended into modern society.

* * *

**1 July 2019**

Alas, the fateful day has finally arrived. 

I am writing this before my unfortunate appointment with that horrible man. I do pray that this will not be my last entry into this notebook, and while I think that I will live to see another day, being cautious around my murderer is understandable. While writing these words, I was reminded of an excerpt of a poem by my dear Byron:

“Fare thee well! thus disunited,

Torn from every nearer tie.

Seared in heart, and lone, and blighted,

More than this I scarce can die.”

Perhaps, if I do die again today, these shall be my last words. Of course, I do not intend on being deceased for very long, as I have already cheated death once before and intend to do so once again. My resolve is strengthened by my choice of outfit today - I decided that in order to feel confident going into this battle, I must be prepared in the best way by wearing my new shorts.

With ‘God Won’t Let Me Die’ written on my backside, I am truly empowered to go into this meeting and I am confident in my safe return to this journal.


	3. Transcript of Security Footage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following is a draft of the transcription of available security footage completed by Jaydyn T. Hacker. Additional notes from myself are marked as such. -IS

DR. ANIL JHANDIR, is pacing in his office, which also happens to be the medical examination room. The time is 1:00 PM on 1 July 2019. LORD THADDEUS BECK’s appointment is due to occur in one minute. JHANDIR checks his wristwatch, sighs, and pulls a pocket watch out from his jacket, which is rather ornate than a traditional doctor would wear. Of course, JHANDIR isn’t a traditional doctor, and this suit is probably very old. [ _I don’t see how this is relevant? -IS]_

**JHANDIR** ( _ muttering _ ): Of course this would happen again.

JHANDIR proceeds to enter a stance where he is examining the pocket watch. It is immediately unclear what he is doing, but there must be some sort of payoff. He holds this position for quite some time.

At 1:12 PM, BECK enters the exam room, wearing a long, black trenchcoat, a look reminiscent of the Emcee from  _ Cabaret _ , which is the best visual I could come up with that you all would understand. [ _ I’m glad you included that reference we discussed. -IS _ ]

He brushes past JHANDIR with no concern, despite the fact that he is late, which is a pretty ballsy move. [ _ Jaydyn, please refrain from using ‘ballsy’ in future professional write-ups. -IS _ ]

JHANDIR snaps the pocket watch shut as BECK pushes his way into the room. He appears angry but is masking it under a calm facade.

**JHANDIR** : You’re late again.

**BECK** : Yes, well, there’s such a lot to do now that I’m back. Without my assistance, there’s no way the Illuminati would be able to stop what Massey’s planning. So do pardon me if it’s difficult to find the time for a formality such as this.

**JHANDIR** : Is that why you ran away from your first appointment?

**BECK** ( _ exclaiming _ ): You took me by surprise! Irving neglected to inform me who’d be performing my exam, and it seemed like an ambush. Or have you forgotten that you murdered me? [ _ I did, in fact, neglect to inform Beck about the first appointment, primarily because I knew he would never go if he knew. -IS _ ]

**JHANDIR** : That’s irrelevant. Your current existence, though unfortunate, is medically significant, and as the head of IIA’s medical department, it naturally falls to me to give you your physical exam.

**BECK** : Oh yes, I heard you’d been reassigned to administration. A just punishment for killing me, wouldn’t you say?

**JHANDIR** : That happened more than a decade later. It had nothing to do with you. Hop up here, and let’s get this over with.

BECK walks over to a coat rack and removes his coat. Underneath, he is wearing black boots, a flowy white pirate shirt with a deep v-neck, and black shorts, which are barely covering his posterior. The whole ensemble is very risque, and frankly uncomfortable in a work setting. [ _ The shorts are so tight I’m frankly surprised we do not need to censor the footage. -IS _ ]

**JHANDIR** ( _ shocked _ ): What the hell are you wearing?

BECK spins around, presumably to give JHANDIR a full, three-sixty view. When he spins, the text on the backside of his shorts is visible, spelling out ‘GOD WON’T LET ME DIE’ in white block letters. JHANDIR, who is visible on the footage, appears absolutely stunned.

**BECK** : Do you like it? I’m making an attempt to fit in, and it seems people in these times tend to express themselves through written language on their clothing.

**JHANDIR** ( _ flatly _ ): It’s horrendous.

**BECK** : You’re jealous.

**JHANDIR** ( _ angry _ ): I most certainly am not. If anything, this really shows how much of a simpleton you are.

**BECK** ( _ scoffing _ ): I must certainly disagree. In fact, it’s a true statement. God has not let me die, and despite your best, unfortunate, efforts to kill me, I am still standing. These shorts are a testament to my journey to get here, to this very moment.

JHANDIR does not say anything, but moves to the left side of the frame. His right hand is out of view, but based on his body movement he appears to reach and grab something off of a table. While he does this, his left hand appears to be trembling.

**JHANDIR** : Very well. Hop up on the examination table so we can both get this over with.

BECK listens to JHANDIR and walks towards the examination table, but doesn’t get on it. While he walks there, JHANDIR walks to the door. The door itself is offscreen, but the distinct clicking of a lock is heard.

**BECK** : Why did you lock the door?

Although he has been trying to put on a brave face, BECK appears now to be mildly concerned.

**JHANDIR** ( _ offscreen _ ): To ensure privacy during the appointment.

The sound of blinds closing is also heard.

BECK continues to look concerned, then breaks out in laughter.

**BECK** ( _ laughing _ ): Seriously, Anil, what is this? Pitiful attempts at intimidation? Did my shorts really offend you that much?

**JHANDIR** ( _ coldly _ ): It really is a shame that you didn’t stay dead, especially now that you’re wearing those despicable pieces of clothing.

JHANDIR walks quickly towards BECK, the item he previously retrieved now visible - a scalpel. BECK walks backwards but is stabbed in his chest before he can move away. Maybe his shirt would have protected him from getting stabbed if it had covered any of his chest. [ _ Jaydyn, this isn’t necessary. -IS _ ]

BECK gasps as JHANDIR removes the scalpel. He makes a very big show of collapsing to the ground instead of running for the door, though escape would have likely done him no good. JHANDIR makes a second cut across the neck. The image is quite graphic, but blood is spilling out of BECK’s neck, likely severing the carotid artery. BECK uses his hand to try and keep the blood in, but it’s no use.

**BECK** ( _ gasping _ ): It’s no use, I’ll be back. [ _ It is worthwhile to note that even if Beck had wanted to say the last words he outlined in his last journal entry, he likely would not have had enough time to say it. -IS _ ]

This line seemingly infuriates JHANDIR, because the scalpel next goes into BECK’s right eye. BECK cries out in pain, but this does not stop JHANDIR, who proceeds to stab BECK repeatedly several times. JHANDIR only stops when it is very clear that BECK is dead, which takes almost two minutes.

JHANDIR stands up, his clothes now bloody. BECK’s corpse is lying on the floor, the blood puddle around him continuing to grow, though JHANDIR does not pay attention to that. He is breathing heavily and staring at BECK’s corpse, but does not speak. If he does speak, it is not registered because he is facing away from the camera. The only visible movement from JHANDIR for several minutes is his hands, which are shaking.

After approximately seven minutes, JHANDIR collapses onto the ground, the scalpel he used to murder BECK still grasped in his hand. He does not move for the remainder of the tape. Some blood can be seen by him on the ground, but it is unclear whether it is BECK’s blood or JHANDIR’s blood.

Hours pass before either body is found. [ _ I can provide some insight here, Jaydyn, so let’s adapt this and add it to the final report: _

_ Beck missed an appointment with HR, which was scheduled after his physical with Dr. Jhandir. I initially dismissed this because Beck is usually late to everything, but after a few hours, I became worried, mostly because of Beck’s history with Dr. Jhandir. I attempted to contact Dr. Jhandir several times before arriving to the exam room, but there was no answer at the door. When I discovered that the door to the medical exam room was locked I attempted to use the spare key - HR has the keys to all of the rooms on file - but the key didn’t work, which means that Dr. Jhandir likely changed the locks on his own time. I finally got Elizabeth Maximoff to help me break down the door to make sure everything was fine. -IS _ ]

The door is finally broken down and two people enter, DR. IRVING SUTTLER, head of HR, and ELIZABETH MAXIMOFF, head of R&D. They stop just inside the doorway, presumably taking in the scene.

**MAXIMOFF** : Oh my god. Is he…?

SUTTLER rushes forward and kneels next to JHANDIR’s corpse. He checks the wrist for any pulse and shakes his head. [ _ I will note that I didn’t see the need to check Beck’s body to see if he was alive because it was so bloody, but we did verify later that he is deceased. -IS _ ]

**SUTTLER** : They both are. 

**MAXIMOFF** : I’ll go get help.

MAXIMOFF runs off to presumably get more help, leaving SUTTLER with the corpses. He pretty much just stands there looking down until more people arrive. [ _ In fairness to myself, I was in shock _ .  _ -IS _ ]

Once more people arrive, the bodies are examined further and removed, while the exam room itself is taped off like a crime scene. Further details on the crime scene should be in Form 2-A.


	4. Director Liam O'Rourke's Office, 2 July 2019

Irving wasn’t sure how Liam would react to the case being tied up so nicely, especially considering the high body count compared to other office issues. He wasn’t sure how he would react at all, to be honest. The director was currently looking over the files while drinking his coffee, something that Irving was sure didn’t need to be completed in his presence. He hoped Liam would give him something, a nod, even, to let him know that everything was tied up.

“Did you hear me?” Liam asked, frowning at Irving, who had completely missed Liam’s question while worrying about his reaction.

“I’m sorry, I missed that,” Irving apologized. He held his hands behind his back, tapping absent-mindedly as he waited for a verdict.

“You completed this paperwork and investigation but concluded this was an isolated incident,” Liam explained, a frown appearing on his face.

“Yes,” Irving nodded. “The journal entries from Beck indicate that his...clothing purchase was premeditated, but he never meant to cause any conflict. As for the late doctor, none of his other co-workers were aware of any intentions to murder Beck at the second appointment.”

“The doctor was confirmed to have an aneurysm?” Liam asked.

“To the best of our knowledge. What happened to Dr. Jhandir is unlike anything we’ve seen before,” Irving said honestly. “It was as if he went into a fit of madness. We even concluded that the method was sloppy, especially for someone of his expertise. He could have stopped after the first or second wound, but continued as if he was in...like I said already, a fit of madness.”

Liam nodded again, taking a long sip from his coffee, still flipping through the report. “What about the bodies?”

“They were disposed of, as you requested,” Irving answered. Liam had requested disposal instead of keeping the bodies because the one person who might have had a clue how Beck was revived was dead, though Irving had a feeling Liam would prefer it if neither Beck nor Dr. Jhandir returned from the grave.

Liam didn’t answer, leaving Irving to awkwardly shift his stance. After what felt like an eternity, Liam looked up. “You’re still here?” he asked.

“I didn’t know if you had any questions,” Irving said, shifting awkwardly.

“If I have any more I’ll send you an email, but I think we can put this behind us,” Liam said. When Irving didn’t move, he continued. “You can go,” he said, with a wave of his hand.

Irving nodded and left Liam’s office immediately, feeling almost melancholic as he walked back to his own. Sure, he had barely gotten used to Beck’s return to the office, but the absence of Dr. Jhandir was something he would certainly notice. He knew the rest of the office, as well as Dr. Jhandir’s close friends would feel it as well. 

However, Irving was somewhat relieved. He could only imagine the chaos Dr. Jhandir and Beck would have caused if they had both been placed in administration indefinitely. He shuddered at the thought of that, because  _ he _ would inevitably be stuck with cleaning up their messes.

As he walked back into his office, he let out a sigh, a weight seemingly lifted off of his shoulders. The office would be quieter now, certainly, but it was for the best.

Hopefully, they were both at peace.


	5. Epilogue: Unknown Location, Unknown Date

The sound of her heels echoed down the hallway, a sure warning sign to those around that she was here. Not that she cared what they thought - she was the boss, after all. Half of this building was dedicated to her scientific work, but the most important part - her favorite part - was in the basement. That was where the new shipments were kept, and if her intel was correct, this shipment was one to look forward to.

She pushed the door open gracefully, letting it swing closed behind her. The sound of the door closing alerted the others in the lab, who stood up to greet her.

“What do you have for me?” she asked. “I do hope it’s good news, not some new species of lizard like last time.”

One brave soul answered her question. “Some good news, some bad news,” the doctor answered, swallowing nervously as she stared him down. “No lizard news.”

She sighed. Of  _ course _ there was some bad news. “Well, what’s the bad news?” She asked, staring intently at the doctor. “How much will it impact our timelines?”

“Well, they both arrived deceased,” the doctor said slowly. 

She was about to make a scene, because she had  _ specifically _ requested her subject alive, until the exact wording dawned on her. “Both?”

“That’s the good news,” he said, gaining confidence. “We’ve obtained an extra for you. Turns out there was an incident at the IIA Office today. It was easy enough to obtain both of the bodies.”

“They think they’re so advanced, yet they’re completely ignoring the ability to revive,” she chuckled, mostly to herself. “Of course, why would anyone want to live forever in fear of death. We here have accomplished something amazing, we have truly cheated death. Now,” she said, turning her attention back to the doctor, “who else did you bring in?”

“You can see for yourself,” the doctor said, inviting her to take a closer look. On the side of the room were two body bags, each lying on its own table. She walked over to the one closest to her and opened it, her face falling in disappointment. 

“It’s just Beck,” she sighed, glancing over his corpse and taking note of his injuries. “I have no idea how he managed to get stabbed in the eye, but knowing him he probably deserved it,” she said, turning to the rest of the occupants of the lab. “You two - get to work on organ recovery. See what needs to be replaced and if we need to make an order or not. Don’t order just yet, we need to make sure we can revive him before we waste our resources,” she ordered, and the two lab techs she pointed to scurried off, as they should have. “We need to be sure we  _ want _ to revive him as well,” she told the doctor, as they both recalled the disaster after Beck’s first reincarnation.

She walked over to the second body bag, hoping she wasn’t about to be disappointed again. Luckily, when she opened it she was pleasantly surprised. “Anil Jhandir?” she asked, and the doctor nodded, “I don’t see any open wounds on him.”

“He doesn’t have any. Best we’re able to determine is that he’s had some sort of aneurysm. He’s the one that stabbed Beck in the eye and everywhere else,” he said. “We won’t know what kind of state he’s in until after we revive him, Dr. Sterling.”

“Well, that’s easy to fix, isn’t it?” Charlotte smiled for the first time all afternoon. “You were right, Kern, this is good news. Does anybody else know?”

“I figured you would want to be the first,” Kern admitted.

“You were right again about that,” she nodded. “Go get Massey, I’m sure he’ll love to see our new projects.”

Kern immediately walked away, leaving Charlotte with the two corpses. She couldn’t have cared less about Beck, but having Dr. Jhandir on their side could turn the tide they had been waiting for so long.

“Welcome to EVIL, Jhandir,” she said, even though he was a corpse and couldn’t hear her. “I’m absolutely certain you’ll enjoy your stay.”


End file.
